A known method of assembling doors involves applying adhesive to an inside surface of two door skins; laying up a door assembly by stacking an internal frame and lightweight core material between the door skins; pre-pressing the door assembly to bring the adhesive into contact with the frame; and then feeding the pre-pressed doors into a separate heated press for curing the adhesive. Some such door skins include inwardly-contoured channels that simulate the sticking regions of a traditional solid wood door.